


I am Simply One Hell of a Titan

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Series: Wait, This isn't Right... [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe-SNK, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sebastian, the Queen would want us to stop these giants right?”<br/>“Most likely my lord.”<br/>“Then let’s get rid of these giants, once and for all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Simply One Hell of a Titan

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do one of these!!! I have soooo many ideas for this one, so it will probably be updated more regularly. Hopefully once a week! Eren x Levi will probably be introduced in the chapter after the next (Chapter 3), so stay tuned for that! As always thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hope you enjoy!

Oh God, my head hurts, where is Sebastian? I opened my eyes and looked around, I was laying in the grass and had a strange dream.   
“Ciel? Are you alright?” Said a deep voice, Sebastian.  
“Yes I am quite alright I just fell asleep, that’s all.” I said, somewhat defensively. What the hell was that dream about  
“Are you sure master? you are crying.” Sebastian said. I touched my cheeks and felt tears streaming down. I rubbed my eyes to wipe the tears away.  
“Yes I am fine. Now where are we, Sebastian?”   
“I don’t know master, the last thing I recall was being in the mansion and going to bed, after taking care of everything of course. You were asleep by then.” Sebastian said. Great so there is no account for what happened between then and now.  
Suddenly I heard screaming, Sebastian immediately scooped me up into his arms and started carrying me towards the sound of the screaming  
“I did find out one thing master.” Sebastian said while running with me.   
“Yes?”  
“I have gained a new power that is not a demonous power, so I believe we are in a new land.”  
“What is this power?”  
“I have no idea, I just know I gained it.” Sebastian said. Once we made it to the group of people, we saw what the screaming was.  
A giant with no skin was peeking over a large wall surrounding the kingdom.  
The giant suddenly broke the gate of the wall, and smaller giants started to file through.  
“Ciel!!!!! CIEL!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME CIEL!!!!!!!” A young voice was screaming. Elizabeth was here too!   
Sebastian started to run away from Elizabeth, who was in need of help.  
“Sebastian! We need to save Elizabeth!”  
“I will first put you into the safety of the boat, then save Elizabeth.”   
“No Sebastian! This is an order, save Elizabeth!”  
“As you wish, young master.” Sebastian said, and turned around to go save Elizabeth. I realized that my eye patch was gone, and I was also not in my nightgown. Somehow our clothes changed when we came here from the mansion. I was wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. Sebastian was wearing a slightly over sized white shirt and black pants. I checked to see if I still had my ring, I luckily did.  
We arrived to Elizabeth, and she was under the rubble of a house, her front half of her body sticking out.   
“Ciel! Help me!” Elizabeth said, sounding relieved we were there.   
“Sebastian lift up the house, I will grab Elizabeth!”  
“Ciel, please call me Lizzie.”  
“Okay fine. Sebastian lift the house up so I can get Lizzie.”  
“Yes my lord.” Sebastian said, and lifted up the house enough for me to grab Lizzie. Once we had Lizzie, we left to the evacuation boats. On the evacuation boats we could finally relax and think about what we should do.  
“Sebastian, the Queen would want us to stop these giants right?”  
“Most likely my lord.”  
“Then let’s get rid of these giants, once and for all.”  
“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said. “A butler who can’t stop a giant invasion isn’t worth his salt.”  
“I want to go too!” Lizzie said, piping up.  
“It is dangerous Lizzie, I don’t want you to--”  
“I am going to help, and you can’t stop me!”  
I sighed, “Fine you can join us, but to do so, I believe we must join this realm’s military force.”  
“Yay!” Lizzie said.  
“Okay then it is settled, we are going to stop these giants from attacking.” I said, leaning forward in the boat, to see the destroyed land.


End file.
